feels like the first time
by MaddestFilmLitMaid3n
Summary: Dean Winchester has skills most people would kill for, yet he lacks the most important of them all: the ability to get his girlfriend a good gift.


** LISTEN TO FEELS LIKE THE FIRST TIME AS YOU READ THIS**

** This is a requirement to fully appreciate this piece.**

Dean Winchester had been trained since he was barely out of his toddler years to be a ruthless, skilled hunter. He was taught just about everything there is to know about exorcizing, killing and finding all the things that go bump in the night. He's fought Archangels, hellhounds, demons, fate and stopped the friggin' apocalypse alongside his baby brother. But, despite all this unparalleled skill, Dean Winchester has one horrible fault:

He sucks at giving his girlfriend gifts.

In all honesty, with the life he was living, gift-giving sounded like a piece of pie. All he had to do was go to a fancy store, buy some expensive item like perfume and wrap it up. Voila! His girlfriend would be happy, he would look good and it would be all hunky dory. He might even get laid.

Wrong. Such a process could never work for him because his girlfriend wasn't a ditzy airhead. She was Caroline Forbes; Miss Mystic Falls, highschool valedictorian, professional gift giver and ass-kicker and she'd be damned if she were to make this whole thing easy.

That's not to say she told him he sucked at giving gifts. No, she loved him too much to say that. However, when an anniversary or birthday came around and she unwrapped his present, he saw a look of disappointment. And hell, if that didn't twist a knife in his heart. He didn't understand what was wrong with his gifts though. They were things he was positive she'd love, girly and expensive.

Well, that's why he was in the situation he was in now; in the middle of some random bar in a random city in Kansas on her birthday.

He stood on the rickety stage and held onto the microphone. Lights stared down at him while the crowd continued jabbering, unaware of his presence. He licked his lips as a bout of nervousness hit him. Maybe this was a stupid idea. Just as he decided it might be better to leave it alone, he saw Sam come in with her trailing behind him.

Caroline pushed herself through the packed bar in an effort to follow the moose of a brother, Sam. She cursed as some stepped on her open-toed shoes, making a mental note to talk to him about his definition of a restaurant. Sam had told her they were going to meet him for a fancy dinner for her birthday. The bar by the motel was so not fancy and did not match the cocktail dress she had put on.

"Uh, hi."

The voice was almost drowned out by the chatter, but she caught it from a nearby speaker. She scanned the bar again and saw someone on a small stage at the end of the bar with a microphone. She stood on her tip-toes to see over all the people.

Why did he listen to Sammy? "Hello." He cleared his throat.

No reaction from the people.

"Hey, I'm talking over here." He shouted, irritation overpowering his nerves.

Caroline's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Dean? She pushed through the mesh of people without bothering to use her manners.

The crowd had grown silent.

"Thanks," _Oh my God, it is Dean. _There he was in one of his jean jacket and plaid shirt combo, looking as awkward as ever. He smiled toothlessly at the crowd. "Alright, well, my name's Dean and I've got this girl who's, uh, pretty amazing and too good for me." An _aww_ sounded throughout the crowd. He rolled his eyes and waved them off, "The point is she always doing so much for me and I've never really returned the favor. Sorry about that, by the way." He ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up on ends. "I know she likes these from the heart type of things so here goes."

He sucked in a breath and nodded to someone off stage. Music began playing.

"Oh my God, Dean…"

_Oh, fuck it._ He opened his mouth, _**"I would climb any mountain" **_He shifted from side to side his with the drum beat_**, "Sail across a stormy sea/If that's what it takes me baby/ To show you how much you mean to me" **_

His voice was slightly off key as he sang "**And I guess it's just the woman in you/That brings out the man in me/ I know I can't help myself/ You're all in the world to me**"

Whistles and cheers came from the crowd as Caroline stared in jaw-dropping shock. Her eyes never moved from him as he, Dean Frickin' Winchester, sang karaoke. "**It feels like the first time/Feels like the very first time/It feels like the first time /It feels like the very first time,"**

He found Caroline hidden within the mob and, hell, that look on her face was priceless. It was worth the major fool he was making of himself right now. He winked at her as he continued with the song.

Her lips formed a giant smile as she watched him grow more comfortable on stage. He bobbed his head along to the music (on time!), air-guitaring and drumming at parts. There were no words that could accurately describe the happiness she felt at that moment. Her boyfriend was literally singing his heart out to her. Was this a dream?

The music slowed down, "**Feels like the first time /Like we've opened up the door /Feels like the first time /Like it never will again, never again"**

Dean pointed to her in the crowd and lifted his hand. He put his thumb out and gestured behind him, telling her to get on stage. She giggled at the proposition until he did it again. Realizing his seriousness, she hurried at human-like speed to the stage because who wouldn't take the opportunity to sing with Karaoke Casanova?

After she pushed her way through the audience and made it on stage, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pressed her to his side.

"**Feels like the first time/And it feels like the very first time" **The two sang into the mic. Sam watched them from the back, shaking his head in disbelief. He was traveling the country with a couple of nerds."**And it feels like the first time /It feels like the very first time /And it feels like the first time!"**

"**It feels like the very first time /" **They half-sang, half-laughed**, "It feels, it feels like the first time /Yeah it feels like the first time!" **They ended the song with a similtauneous fist pump in the air.

The crowd broke into a roar of applause. Dean bowed theatrically before turning to see Caroline's reaction. He was met with her lips pressed against his and her arms thrown around his neck.

She pulled back an inch and he can read her lips through the cacophony of the bar, "Thank you."

Yeah, he's so getting laid tonight.


End file.
